


Those three words

by Ship_addict



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soldier Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_addict/pseuds/Ship_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke were best friends together in the desert. She as a doctor and he as a soldier. After her 2nd tour she get's home and they start writing e-mails to pass the time until he finishes his tour. </p><p>The slow burn and mutual pining AU that consumed my life .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first fan fiction and I am as you can probably see in desperate need of a Beta. So message me when you are interested in my story!  
> I try to improve my English but what can I say, I'm not a native speaker.  
> Hope you enjoy and leave comments or kudos!  
> Love

She starts her new job on a Friday. She's the newbie so she wasn't surprised when the hospital told her that she would have the weekend shift during her first month.  
After working 2 years as a doctor without borders in Polis, she is glad to have electricity and a really comfy bed at home so what's some weekends at work?  
But moving in with her best friend Wells was probably the best part of being home. She and Wells know each other their whole lives. They were next door neighbors, went to the same school and he even visited her wherever in the world she was at that moment.  
Even though she loves being home there is something she misses. Or better someone.  
Lieutenant Bellamy Blake.  
For the first few months he was a pain in the ass. But after her medical station was under quarantine with a strange virus, he helped her deal with whatever he could. When she eventually got infected too, he cared for her and took over her duties.  
After this they were friends. Really good friends. Best friends.  
But while Clarke went home after 2 years he was stuck there for 6 more months. The good part was, he would be moving to Arcadia too. His baby sister O (strange name, she doesn't get it either) was moving too, because her fiancé was living in Arcadia and the mother hen Bellamy was, he would follow his sister. 

"Earth to Clarke, we have a concussion in 1, a broken leg in 2 and a twisted ankle in 3. Start with the twisted ankle. Dr. Nyko is on his way, as far as I know the patient is an old buddy of him. So be nice!" Harper tells Clarke while shoving a file into Clarkes arms.

"Twisted ankle, be nice. Got it." she repeats and hurries down the hall into exam room 3. 

"Good evening Mister Woods, I'm Clarke Griffin and I'm your doctor for today. So tell me, what exactly happened?" she asks and starts to examine the man's ankle. Despite the dangerous looking neck tattoos and the impressive muscles, it's a really gentle looking guy who smiles at her.

"Well I'm a chief and in our kitchen it get's rather busy in the evening. My sou-chef Anya made a dessert with bananas today and I'm not messing with you, I literally slipped on the banana. It was more embarrassing than it hurts but nonetheless, my boss Lexa told me to go to the hospital and here I am." he tells sheepishly.

"Well I'm really sorry that you twisted your ankle but I have to admit this is pretty funny. I always thought slipping on a banana is something only happening in movies!" Clarke grins.  
"I'll wrap your ankle and give you something for the pain alright?"she asks.

"Oh my god Lincoln, are you alright? Anya called me and told me what happened! I tell you there's a reason I hate bananas!" a tall brunette sighs before throwing herself at Lincoln.

" Octavia meet Dr Griffin. Dr. Griffin meet my fiancée Octavia" he utters while the brunette, Octavia still clings to his neck.

"Call me Clarke!" she laughs and continues scribbling notes onto Lincolns file.  
"Hey Clarke, so nice to meet you! Are you new in town? I've never seen you before and Arcadia is not really a big town!" Octavia greets her with a huge smile.

"Yeah you're right, I moved back here about a week or so? " Clarke answers.

"Oh you moved back? So you are an Ark-girl? That's cool! I give kick-boxing lessons in the gym around the corner so whenever you want to work off some steam feel free to visit!" the girl answers, now standing next to her fiancé.  
"Sounds great, maybe we should -" Clarke starts but gets interrupted by Dr. Nyko who enters the room. They great each other like old friends and Clarke stays back and hands Nyko the file and is about to leave when Octavia grabs her arm.

"Hey Clarke, whenever you are in need of a few drinks give me a call! The whole wedding stuff is so hard, I would be glad to have someone who I can rant about it!" she says and like that they exchange numbers.  
After the last 3 hours of her 19 hours shift have passed, Clarke drags herself home and falls into a comatose sleep.  
When she emerges the next morning and shuffles into the kitchen, she finds a pot of coffee and a note from Wells.

'Hey sleepyhead, hope your shift was alright! My boss called and told me I had to cover for this ass Mbege! Enjoy your free day. See you tomorrow! W.'  
After drinking the coffee and eating some leftover pancakes from Wells, Clarke moves to the couch with her Mac and opens her mails. Next to ads there is one from Bellamy.

from: bblake@gmail.com  
to: cgriff@gmail.com

Hey princess,  
how was your first shift? I bet it was right away boring without your personal guard.  
Is living with Wells as you imagined or did you already strangle your so called brother?  
Life here is not the same without a certain blond doctor who loves to boss everyone around.  
Even Murphy misses you. He would never admit it but with you leaving he lost his excuse to talk to Emori so if I think about it, he probably misses Emori more than you. Sorry princess.  
Shumway told us he is going to loosen up the security around the med station in Polis. He says unless there is no more real threat he will not keep the high standards up. What a dick.  
Tell me about home, how is everything? How does it feel to have running water whenever you want?  
You know better than anyone that you don't only miss the people back home but the smell when it rains, the noise of the city, the taste of homemade cookies. Whatever.  
I hope your well and feel alright back home!  
Yours Bellamy

Clarke smiles softly at that. Although she is glad to be home, she found new friends and a sort of family in Polis. 

from: cgriff@gmail.com  
to:bblake@gmail.com

Good morning Bellamy,  
my first shift... Well let's say I'm glad to deal with things like a twisted ankle rather than a mysterious virus! It's strange being back home. I mean yes, I am from here, but after my dad died and leaving for school, it doesn't feel like home.  
Sharing an apartment with Wells is great! At the moment it's like living with a very polite ghost who leaves notes on the counter and food in the fridge. His new girlfriend and my horrendous hours make it pretty hard to meet longer than 2 hours.  
I did NOT boss you around. You are a pain in the ass and it was you who acted like he owned the place! So shut up!  
Now that you mention it, the thing with Murphy and Emori totally slipped my mind! I'm going to write her and ask her to give him a chance because he is actually a nice guy. Scratch that. He is a decent guy. Sounds more believable.  
The thing with Shumway is strange. No matter what he says, always be on your guard! I do not want to get a call from Diana that I have to identify your corpse!  
Having running water is a blessing! And going to a supermarket? Even better! My bed is really comfy and there is no scratchy blanket!  
Stay safe out there and I miss you.  
5 months and 28 days to go!  
Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I should continue this, so please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they realize that they now each other? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and every single kudo!  
> Hope you like this chapter!

At her first free weekend she decides it's about time to leave the house and meet friends. Grabbing her gym shorts, she leaves to visit Octavia. 

"Clarke! You did it! So good to see you! I'll finish at 7. Do you want to get drinks afterwards?" the young women asks immediately after seeing Clarke enter the gym.

"Hey Octavia, actually that sounds great! I would love to go out and have a drink or two."

After Octavia is finished with her shift, the two of them leave the gym and go to bar just down the streets called ‘Grounders’.  
“Favorite food, booze, animal, color and movie. Shoot.” Octavia says as soon as both of them have their drinks.

Clarke laughs. “Well let me think: Favorite food is definitely Pizza, favorite booze is jack and coke but I’m never gonna say no to a good beer. Animal is the elephant. Color is dark blue and movie definitely Lord of the Rings. What about you?”  
And that’s how the evening goes. They asks each other random questions and get to know each other.  
Clarke learns that she and Lincoln met when she was 19 and they dated in secret for a while. She has an older brother who is in the army and she really wants to have a dog.

And just like that Clarke has a new friend. She never was a girl with many friends except for Wells. Both born into really successful families of old money, they were best friends from the beginning. And now there is Octavia. And with Octavia comes Lincoln.  
After one particularly horrible night shift, she met Monty and Jasper, who were friends of her from High School both now working in a lab just outside town.  
And the latest addition to their little group of delinquents has been Finn. Finn whom she met at the coffeshop next to the hospital and is her boyfriend since 3 dates later.  
They have been together now for 2 months and everything looks great.

from: cgriff@gmail.com  
to: bblake@gmail.com

Hey Bellamy,  
how are things in Polis? Everyone alright? Sorry I kept you waiting but the last 2 weeks have been a nightmare! Mom broke the news to me that she’s engaged to Marcus. Like in Marcus Kane the chief of the local police and your future boss! So you better be nice to me!  
My shift is finally getting better and I’m almost done with my night shifts so finally I can sleep like a normal person again!  
Yesterday I was in this super cute bookstore turned coffee shop thing. And they have the best brownies in the world. You would love them! Wells brought me there (I think he might have a crush on the barista) and I am dragging you there as soon as you are back here! I tried to get the recipe from Harper (the barista crush) but so far I haven’t had success. But I’ll keep you posted. If you play nice I might send you some….  
As I write you, Jas and Mon are ordering pizza and try to pregame and drink their moonshine without anyone noticing. Movie nights. Not quite the same as in Polis with the night sky above us but I guess Pizza and booze aren’t bad either. Hopefully Tavia remembers to bring booze (she’s the girl I went to get drinks with).  
I should go and snatch the best seat.  
Read you soon. Stay safe.  
Love  
“What are you writing babe?” Finn asks and slings his arms around her waist.

She shuts her computer. “Just a mail to an old army buddy from Polis.” Clarke answers, somehow not wanting to explain her friendship with Bellamy to her boyfriend. She turns around and kisses his cheek.

“Hey guys we brought non acid booze and brownies!” Octavia shouts when Wells opens the door for her and Lincoln who carries the announced alcohol in his arms. 

“Hey our moonshine is delicious Octavia! Don’t you dare talk bad about it!” Jasper shouts back from the living room where he and Monty started to browse Netflix for a good movie.

After everyone is settled into the cushions on Clarkes couch Finn drapes his arms around her and they start their Harry Potter Marathon.  
Clarke smiles into the darkness. Who would have thought that she would meet such great people within her first 3 months of being home. Octavia and Lincoln as the perfect couple and Jasper and Monty her school friends and of course Wells. Her oldest friend, her brother. And Finn. Pretty charming Finn who makes her laugh and is a really nice guy. The only one missing is Bellamy. God how she misses him. His teasing, his cocky smile and how he cares about everyone and everything. 

“Everything alright Clarkey?” Octavia whispers and grabs Clarkes hand.

“Yes, yes of course. Just missing some friends from my time in the desert. “ She smiles sadly and gets up to grab a drink in the kitchen.

Octavia follows her and leans against the cabinet: “I do know how it is Clarke. Did you forget that my brother is in the army? B risks his life every day. Staying behind is hard. One of his closest friends left before him and he was devastated let me tell you. He didn’t talk about it but I knew she left before him and he really really liked her. But I promise you. Bell will find his girl again and you will see all your friends again.”

At this Clarke hugs Octavia tightly.

“And now come on girl. My eyes need a break after 3 movies. Let’s play never have I ever like the mature adults we are!” Octavia says and drags Clarke back to the living room “guuuuuys, we are now going to do a drinking game! I’m not nearly as buzzed as I want to be on a Friday night!”

“Ok, everyone gets 5 shots. The first finished wins!” Wells commands and the gang hurries to get more booze.

“Never have I ever got a tattoo.” Monty starts and everyone except him and Jasper take a shot.

“No way, you have a tattoo Lincoln? Never would have guessed that!” Wells laughs and continues: “Never have I ever had sex on a beach.” 

“It’s uncomfortable as fuck if you ask me. Would not recommend guys.” Lincoln shrugs when he and Octavia take a shot. The others laugh and Octavia shuffles to sit between Lincolns legs.

“Never have I ever had an affair with someone at work.” Jasper continues.

“Do you want to make me drunk? You know exactly that Linc and I met at work! Really Jasper?” Octavia mutters and drinks up. 

When Clarke drinks too Octavia almost spits out her drink.  
“No way! The goody two shoes Clarke Griffin had a thing with someone at work? Spill baby!”

“Really Octavia? How old are we? It was a one-time thing in the desert. We didn’t get along at first, got drunk, had sex and became friends because we knew it was not a good idea. Happy now?” 

“You never told me about this. When was that?” Finn asks immediately “are you keeping secrets from me?”  
“Why should I?? It was almost 6 months ago.” Clarke answers a bit angry. They are together for 2 months now and he is already super jealous.

 

“Um Tavia, you are buzzing.” Monty laughs.

“Oh ups, I’m gonna answer this real quick, could be B!” she smiles untangles herself from Lincoln and heads to the kitchen.

“Alright my turn. Never have I ever been on a plane. “ Finn states and Jasper groans.  
“Come on man. Ask interesting things.” 

At this moment Octavia barges through the kitchen door and switches on the main light.

“Octavia how dare you! Switch off the fucking lights. My eyes are super sensitive right now” Jasper howls and buries his face in a pillow. Wells just laughs and pats his back.  
“Did something happen?” he asks friendly.

“Clarke. There’s someone on the phone for you.” Is all she says and tosses her phone onto Clarkes lap.

“What? Who is this? That’s your phone?” she asks confused.

“Oh my god just answer the damn phone!” she answers all giddy.

Clarke is still confused and everyone is watching her curiously when she lifts the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow it is really hard for me to write Wells because we never really had the chance to get to know him so I try my best!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was super busy and didn't know how to end this chapter so it's super short. I promise the next one is longer! Thanks for sticking with me <3

6 months before  
“Hey Clarke, care to join us?” Miller asks when Clarke passes the campfire the group around Lieutenant Bellamy Blake has lit in the middle of camp.  
Their unit just came back from a successful 5-day mission and they spend their night drinking beer and enjoying the warm night air. 

“Thanks Miller but I should go to bed. I’m pretty tired, had a lot of patients today!” Clarke smiles.

“What a surprise. Your highness is too good to sit with the peasants.” Bellamy mutters and takes a sip of his beer.  
Fucking asshole. Of course he would say something like that. From her very first day he judged her by her name and her family’s money. 

“You know what. I think my bed can wait. Hand me a beer Miller!” she says and looks at Bellamy challenging.

The rest of the evening she spends chatting with Miller and Emori, one of the nurses she works with and Murphy. She catches herself looking into the direction of a certain Lieutenant a bit too often. Seriously why does he have to be so stupidly attractive with his broad shoulders, the freckled and tanned skin and his dark brown eyes! To her defense she hasn’t been laid in a while.

That’s what she tells herself when she is caged between the massive arms of Bellamy only 30 minutes later.  
Clarke swallows hard as Bellamy moves closer to her. When he speaks again she can feel his warm breath on her face. He smells like whisky and beer. 

„You are the most infuriating person I know princess” he growls.

“Bellamy,” her voice is barely above a whisper. His lustful gaze finally lefts her lips and meets her eyes. Clarke feels warmth spread deep in her belly that isn’t entirely due to the alcohol in her bloodstream.

Clarke let her hands settle on his hard stomach causing Bellamy to close his eyes and he lets out a shuddering breath.  
She stares up at him for a long moment until Bellamy crushes his lips against Clarke’s in a rough, demanding kiss. She meets his challenge, releasing a breathy moan when his tongue slides against her lower lip. As she opens her mouth allowing Bellamy to deepen the kiss, he slide his hands down to her ass and lifted her effortlessly against the wall of the medical station. Clarke wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his firm body closer.

They parted breathlessly and Bellamy’s mouth immediately went to Clarke’s neck. He sucks and nips his way down to her collarbone while Clarke scrapes her nails against this taut stomach, relishing in the way it made him gasp. When her fingers slipped below the waistband of his jeans, Bellamy rocked against her, letting out a hot, shuddering breath against her neck.

“Clarke-”

“Take me to your tent” is all she whispers and he does as she commands.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today

“Hello?” Clarke asks.

“Hey princess, miss me?” an oh so familiar voice asks huskily.

“Bellamy?” she screeches and scrambles into an upright position.

“The one and only” he laughs “only you would manage to befriend my sister and mention her name only once in your last mail.” 

“Octavia is- Octavia is your sister?” Clarke asks and stares at Octavia who looks back with a gleeful expression “You never said her name! You always called her O! How was I supposed to know that she is your sister? I –“

“Take a deep breath princess.”

“You always talked about ‘O’ how could I be so oblivious?” she asks herself more than him.

“Well if that makes it easier for you, Octavia didn’t realize you were my army buddy until 2 minutes ago so yeah. Not only you.” He answers.

Suddenly there are loud voices and Bellamy sighs “Princess I have to go. Status report is calling. Talk to you soon ok?”

“Yeah sure. Take care and say hello to the others from me!” she answers quickly and laughs.  
“Bye Clarke” he says softly and hangs up.

“I can’t believe it! You are the doctor he didn’t stop talking about! He was all like ‘new best friend’ and stuff” Octavia exclaims.

“Your best friend is Big Blake?” Jasper asks and looks from Octavia to Clarke. 

Clarke nods.

“So he’s the one you hooked-up with?” 

Clarke who just took a sip from her drink spits it out.

“JASPER!” she squeaks between coughs. 

“Is he?” Finn asks while Monty pats her back gently.

“What does it matter. It was only one time” she answers defensively. 

“Who want’s ice cream?” Wells asks and Clarke shoots him a thankful smile.

He squeezes her arm and leads Jasper and Monty into the kitchen. 

Bellamy Blake is Octavias brother. She still tries to wrap her head around it. But now if she thinks about it they have the same tanned skinned, dark hair and the same fine features and cheekbones.  
Stupid beautiful Blake genes she guesses.  
She hands Octavia her phone back and says and goes to the kitchen and gives Wells a half armed hug.

“What are the odds. I mean you meet someone at Polis and he not only moves Ark but you befriend his sister and her boyfriend too. Only you Griffin, only you” he says and smiles.

“Yeah it’s crazy. I still can’t believe it.” Clarke laughs and 

Finn sticks his head into the kitchen “Clarke can I talk to you for a second?” 

Wells frowns but Clarke follows her boyfriend to her room and closes the door.

 

“I don’t like it Clarke. You are best friends with a guy you hooked up with. And with his sister. And her boyfriend. I don’t want him around you when he’s home. I know how guys are. He wants you back as soon as he sees you and I’m not letting him take you away from me.” Finn paces through the room.

“Are you kidding me Finn? You are not my keeper. We were friends long before we met and we are nothing more! So stop being jealous ok?” she says and grabs his wrist.

“I still don’t like it. But I love you so I won’t forbid you to mail him.” He answers.

At this Clarke snorts. “Forbid. Yeah right. I guess it’s for the best if you go home Finn. I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” 

“You are sending me home?” he asks shocked and Clarke nods.

“I think it’s for the best. I see you tomorrow.”

Finn just stares at her but eventually kisses her on the cheek, says goodbye to the others and leaves.

When she emerges from her bedroom Octavia and the others look up from the ‘Prisoner of Azkaban’ and she goes to snuggle between Octavia and Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm grateful for every idea you might have for the story! :)


End file.
